Frequently it is desirable to dispense a flowable material, such as filling resins from a bag without coming into contact with the atmosphere or with human skin. Also, it may be desirable to close off the dispensing device after dispensing only a portion of the contents of the bag.
West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 25 000 discloses a dispensing device in which an annular par is included in the bag and an exterior dispensing part mates with the annular part through the wall of the bag to dispense the flowable material. In that device the wall of the bag is cut by a central conical tip on the dispensing part which has an opening in its side wall through which the flowable material must pass. However, with that dispensing device, the conical tip may not sever but rather merely depress the bag wall into the sealing part, particularly with thick-walled or double-walled bags. Even if the bag wall is severed, an insufficient and/or non-uniform opening may result. Moreover, the throughgoing passage has an angled configuration and has a relatively small cross-section thereby limiting the types of flowable materials that can be dispensed and the flow rate from the bag.